Ceramic inkjet 3D effects are currently being achieved by use of either an additive process that involves jetting ceramic material on to a tile or a subtractive-like process that involves jetting a ceramic fluxing material on to a glazed tile. This results in a relief that is uniform and generally well matched to the under-glaze that it is jetted on. Both methods can create patterns and enhance printed images, for example wood grain.
Texture and 3D glaze effects are known within the traditional ceramic community. These textured glazes are manually applied to produce an artistic effect known as blister, bubble, and wax resist effects. The technique known as wax resist produces textural and relief effects by applying a wax-like material to the ceramic piece prior to glazing. Due to surface tension, an aqueous glaze avoids any region where the wax-like material is applied, thus producing the effect. Currently, the designs produced by this technique are applied by a manual or analogue process.